


breath of spring

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, anyway this is an rp ship! that i have with snowyrunes! who is amazing!, i would literally die for ford/violet, ok this is basically an au where you cross like. fushigi yuugi with final fantasy x? i guess, so jot that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: One year was what he asked for. One year to try and look as hard as they could before he would surrender himself to the kingdom. One final year before he died by her hand.It was the breath of spring when she left with him. Now it was the chill of winter.--Written for Snowyrunes
Relationships: Ford (Trio of Towns)/Violet (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 1





	breath of spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowyrunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyrunes/gifts).



These days, Violet loved the snow.

She used to dislike it in her own world. It was beautiful at first snowfall, yes, but only for that brief moment in the morning. It was cold, slippery, always muddled and stained with dirt several days after. Worst of all, every snowfall meant another extension of winter, another week or so to wait before she could plant flowers for spring.

But now, as she looked up to a cloudy sky, snowflakes fluttering down to caress her face, she prayed for more of these days. Countless more. An eternity of freezing days, if it were possible. So long as it staved off the breath of spring, Violet could bear it. 

“Hm?” A voice spoke ahead of her, pulling her attention back to earth where a stoic man stood a distance away, looking back at her. “Is everything alright?” The man was thin, dressed up in several layers to keep warm. His cheeks - partially concealed by neatly-combed blond hair - were flush from the cold weather, his body occasionally shivering with any errant breeze. He reached up a gloved hand, pushing up his glasses, and looked at her with inquisitive violet eyes. 

Even in the cold grip of winter, Violet could still feel her cheeks warm just by looking at him. Ford: the man she loved.

Violet looked down, a meek smile on her face, “Y-Yes...I’m fine…” 

She quickly took several steps, catching up to Ford and giving him an apologetic smile. And together, they continued walking through the snowy landscape illuminated by the evening sun, headed towards a town settled on the distant horizon. 

As she walked, Violet slowly put a hand to her arm, giving it a light pinch, praying that she would finally wake from the dream.

When Violet came to this world, it was spring.

She really didn’t remember the specifics of how she came here. The moment had been so fast, and so much more had happened that it felt like an eternity since that day. But she remembered going to the library down the street from her tiny apartment. She remembered finding an old book on the shelves, then a light that enveloped the entire room. And after...Violet found herself in a vast field, far from the bustling streets she lived in.

Little did she know that she had been plucked and dropped into another world entirely.

After being found by the ruling kingdom, she was soon declared to be a priestess from another world who would help strengthen the seal of a dragon long locked away behind a barrier. The seal would break in just over a year, and her power would be needed to keep the dragon from destroying the entire world.

However, strengthening the barrier came at a cost: one human life, a sacrifice marked with a special tattoo. To the kingdom, one life was a worthy price to pay for the safety of an entire world. To her, the very thought of taking a life was sickening. 

But it wasn’t long before that very sacrifice, Ford, came to steal her away from them with a single promise: to find a different way to strengthen the barrier, without the cost of a human life. 

One year was what he asked for. One year to look and try as hard as they could before he would surrender himself to the kingdom. One final year before he died by her hand.

It was the breath of spring when she left with him. Now it was the chill of winter. 

Violet looked out to the town on the horizon, situated right in the center of vast, empty fields of white. As the sun began to lower, she began to see countless lanterns light up along the buildings. 

“This town is more remote than the others,” Ford spoke, gesturing towards it with a gloved hand, “It should be safe here.” 

Safe meaning less knights they had to sneak away from, and less eyes that would recognize their faces. The past year had not been without its hardships. The kingdom didn’t take kindly to their one chance at safety being snatched from their hands, after all. And to be honest, it was a mixture of luck and due diligence that kept them constantly on the move.

At least for one night, they could have a chance to rest. 

Still, Violet felt a restless shiver course through her body. No, they didn’t have time to rest. Not really. 

There had to be something she could find. Something she could think of. 

_Something_ had to be there. _Anything_. 

Violet took a step, and her foot caught on something beneath the snow. In seconds she was falling, and then -

Two hands gripped her shoulders, keeping her upright. 

“Are you quite sure you’re alright?” Violet looked up to see Ford, looking her over with a concerned expression. And despite the chill of another snowy night, Violet’s cheeks burned.

“I-I’m fine…” Violet stumbled out, trying to upright herself, “My foot just caught on something.”

“Hm…” Ford didn’t look too convinced at all, raising an eyebrow, “Your face is flushed. Perhaps we’ve been in the elements for too long…” He reached up, placing the back of a gloved hand to her forehead, which honestly didn’t help her flushed cheeks. Or her rapidly beating heart. 

Violet slowly opened her mouth, thinking to explain herself...but quickly shut it. No...explaining herself would only make things worse. They had enough to worry about. 

She wasn’t sick. Though...maybe these feelings of hers were a different kind of sickness. Warm feelings tainted with urgency and panic. Of desperation and heartbreak. Feelings which always surfaced no matter what she did to keep them in check. 

Ford didn’t need this in his life. He didn’t feel the same for her as she did for him. They were friends after journeying for such a long time with only each other as company, but that was it. To know that his friend wanted more, right at what could be the final days of his life?

In front of her, Ford only furrowed his eyebrows, taking his hand away from her forehead, “You don’t feel feverish, though that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t worry. I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

“H-Huh?” Violet stammered, taking a step back, “No...I-I should be fine, really…” 

“If you continue pushing yourself, you may wind up ill,” Ford scolded her, a stern look on his face, “It’s not too far, and I would rather carry you than risk you getting a fever. Come here.” 

It was obvious there was no discussing this. Violet looked down, her heart hammering in her chest as she took a step forward. And in moments, Ford scooped her up, carrying her in his arms and continuing the journey.

Violet felt even worse in his arms. There was the flush of warmth for being carried so close, safely in his arms. Then there was the guilt, collapsing over her heart and making her curse every emotion she felt. She needed to focus. She needed to keep these feelings down in the pit of her stomach and never let them fester again. 

But she, the weak woman she was, couldn’t help but peek up at him. His gaze was out towards the approaching town, focused on completing the journey. If he noticed her looking, he didn’t say a thing. 

Which was a blessing, seeing as she could barely look away.

Ford was a handsome man, after all. When she first met him, she thought of him as intimidating. But now...she could see the softness that occasionally graced his features. He didn’t emote much, but every little change made Violet’s heart soar. The spark in his eye whenever he talked about his work - before she was summoned, when he was still a doctor. The animated way he spoke whenever they got to a topic he enjoyed. The attentive gaze he cast her whenever she talked about the medicines from her world, of the little bit of nursing education she had before she was spirited away here. 

And most of all, the rare smile he occasionally wore. A fleeing, beautiful sight, just as rare and blessed as a shooting star. A smile that made her feel special to even witness it. 

Would she get to see it again before spring?

Violet frowned, finally pulling her gaze away. Ford was a brilliant man. A thoughtful, dedicated, and truly wonderful man to be around. Why did this world want to sacrifice him? Why would they want to take such a great man away?

No, she couldn’t think like that. This was why they were on their journey, wasn’t it? They were going to find another way, right?

Spring had passed. Summer had passed. Fall had slipped from her fingers and now they rested in the dead of winter. Within each season held nothing but empty work. Countless hours reading and researching the barrier and finding no answers. 

Again, Violet felt that panic course through her veins. Curse her with that fear.

She never wanted to say goodbye. She never wanted to still his heartbeat. 

Her mind felt numb as they finally reached the village, and even more as they arrived at the inn and checked a single room out. Whatever questions the innkeeper had for Ford, Violet didn’t process them. All that filled her body was a need to search more. To scramble towards any answer she could possibly find.

Carefully, Ford entered the inn room with Violet carefully held in his arms. The room was smaller than most they had stayed in, but well enough for the evening. On the far side of the room was a large window with a clear view of the snowfall outside, with two beds resting on either side of the windowsill. It didn’t take long for Ford to walk over to one of the beds, carefully laying Violet down.

“There you are…” Ford spoke, “You should rest for the night. Perhaps you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I’m fine…” Violet replied quietly, looking anywhere but in his direction, “I’ll read a little before I -”

“I’d rather you rest. You need it.”

“But -”

Ford didn’t answer, instead giving her a hard, stubborn look. She didn’t even have to look to know it. She could just _feel_ it. 

“Okay…” Violet spoke quietly.

“Good,” Ford nodded, walking to the other side of the room to place down a half-empty bag of supplies, “I’ll go walk around town. I’ll be quiet on my return.”

“Mhm…” Violet nodded, turning her head towards the window. It was still snowing. And it didn’t stop as Ford blew out the candles in the room, leaving her in near darkness with a short goodbye.

Violet couldn’t rest. She knew this. How could she rest at a time like this? With every second that passed, they were given less of a chance to find the answer. Less of a chance to find a way to save his life. 

She waited several moments. Several more, so long she thought it was an eternity. If she got out a book from their bag, he would figure it out. And honestly, she didn’t have the capacity for that kind of argument. 

This town wasn’t large. But maybe she could at least find something. Find at least some sort of clue. 

Violet swallowed. Anything was better than being useless in this room. She needed to do something.

Quietly, she got out of bed and left the room, walking through the inn until she was outside, under the cover of snowfall once more. 

There had to be a library here. A bookstore that was still open. Maybe something that had a book they hadn’t read yet. Some sort of solution they hadn’t seen. Maybe someone would know something about the barrier. _Anything._ The solution _had_ to be out there. Ford’s death _couldn’t_ be the only option. She refused to believe it. 

Violet stepped through the village, letting the lanterns illuminate her way. Some villagers milled about, occasionally passing her odd looks - nothing more than a town casting a gaze upon a stranger. She kept her eyes out to watch for Ford and any shops that could point her in the right direction.

It wasn’t long until she saw Ford. And the sight gave her pause.

Against a backdrop of snow-covered hills and dark skies, Ford looked frozen. His back was to her, his gaze cast upward at the sky above them. Gloved hands were knotted at his side, a slight tremble to them that Violet almost mistook for a trick of the eye. 

Part of her couldn’t help but think back to that moment when she learned he was the sacrifice. It was a moment not too long from when Ford first took her away from the capital. When it was still spring, slowly thawing to summer. 

_Violet was frozen at the sight of the mark. When he took her away, he never mentioned it was his own life on the line. He only said he wanted to save someone, and that he would do anything to find the answer. She never knew...she never even thought that..._

_"F-Ford..." Violet's eyes traced back up to his face, "You..." He was the one to be killed. The one that she would have been forced to kill._

_“...I’d understand if you were a little disappointed. I’ve acted a bit more selfishly than I’ve led you to believe. The only person I’m trying to save...is myself.”_

_Ford lowered his hand to his lap, and Violet’s eyes followed, staring at that mark in dawning horror._

_“Everything else I’ve told you is true. I plan to surrender myself if I can’t find a solution within a year. In that sense, perhaps this whole journey is nothing more than another year for me to live. However...”_

_His hands trembled, his normally stoic expression cracking into something deeper. Violet’s eyes slowly rose up to his face, her heart breaking to see such emotions on his face._

_“...I don’t want to die.”_

How did he feel now that they were so close to that deadline? What was he thinking? She had spent this entire journey wrapped up in her own selfish emotions that she didn’t even think about his turmoil. Of how this wasn’t her turmoil at all. 

Everything about this journey was for him to live. And any failure was a death sentence. 

In that moment, Violet felt absolutely helpless. 

This man she had promised to help. This wonderful man she cared for with all her being was going through so much more than anything she held in her heart. 

What could she do? Just how many books had she read? How many places had they investigated for any sliver of a clue? She failed on all counts up until now. Even if she found a book here, would she find the answer? Would she find a way to save him?

She didn’t want him to die. She wanted him to _live_. But what could she do? 

Quietly, Violet took a step towards him. And then another.

The crunch of snow in the air alerted him, making him turn to look at her. And the expression he held was just the same as the one he held under a year ago, confessing his identity to her. A crack of fear splitting through a stoic look that struggled to keep itself together. His eyes wide, distorted by melted snow dripping down his glasses.

“Violet?” In seconds, the expression was gone, though remnants of it still remained. “Why aren’t you in bed? You should be resting.”

“I’m…” Violet felt breathless, such numb emotions filling her entire body. “I-I...couldn’t sleep. I thought a walk would help.”

Ford let out a sigh, looking away and towards the horizon, “That doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t push yourself.”

“I know…” Violet took in a deep breath, peeking up at him. “W-What are you doing?”

For a moment, Ford didn’t answer, keeping his gaze out and his expression still. 

“I just noticed...that it’s getting a little warmer. I wondered how long the snow would last.”

Violet swallowed. “Why?”

Ford didn’t answer. 

She looked down, knowing the unspoken reason clearly. “D...Do you mind if I join you?”

Ford only answered with a single nod of his head, his gaze still cast out towards the horizon.

If Violet couldn’t do a single thing to stop this...then she wanted to be there for him. To make it so he wasn’t alone. It didn’t have to be in a romantic sense. Just as long as she could stand with him, and not let him hide his emotions away out here...it was fine. 

Violet could never tell him. Not even as her heart broke and the panic flooded her veins. Not when she needed to keep her thoughts on their goal. Not when she needed to focus on Ford seeing fifty more springs, fifty more winters. 

For however long Ford lived, Violet wanted to walk the rest of the way at his side. 

She relaxed, her hands falling to her side. And they brushed up against Ford’s gloved hand.

Violet froze. Ford didn’t move away. She waited several moments more. And Ford still didn’t move. 

And in that moment, Violet felt nothing but the tremble of his hands, brushing against her own, otherwise unmoving.

In that moment, Violet prayed for winter to freeze them there for an eternity longer.


End file.
